five_nights_at_freddys_paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
This Is A Canon Character! Ranger or also known as the Purple Guy is a 37 year old man. He is a father to a single child, Mallory Miller; one of The Missing Childern. Ranger's real name is Chase however he normally goes by Ranger since he's enrolled in the Army. He is the one responsible for the disappearance of Mallory and five other childern. Bio Before being a cold-blooded killer; Ranger was a respectful, kind/polite, and a bit funny man. At age of 10 he entered the army and became a captain of the Adventure Bay Army Base base there. He was married to a lovely lady; Ashley Miller and had a young daughter and a son, Mallory Miller and Diego Miller. He firstly had Mallory then 6 years later having Diego. While off service; Ranger would help his twin brother, Ryder leading the PAW Patrol and would help Ashley with the childern. As years went by, Ranger was forced to retire from a long years of serving from the Army at the age of 56. Since he was in the army for almost all his life Ranger was very mad. A month later Ranger got a day time security guard job at a family restaurant named "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". A couple times he would bring Mallory and Diego with him so they could play and have fun for a while; along so Ranger could keep a good eye on them when Ashley is very busy. The restaurant had a rather new animatronic; a Raccoon which was named "Rocky" which would play drums in the Fazbear Band. Employees could also wear it as a costume to entertain childern as well like the two robots from Fredbears Family Diner. However, one afternoon during an preformance, an employee was in the suit playing with childern when all of a sudden the springlocks recoiled and punctured the employees body. Ranger was in the room at the time quickly getting the childern out of the room and calmed down. But, somehow that seemed satisfying for Ranger to watch. The scene reminded him of wars and him killing his enemies. He soon started to come up with a plan how to get away with at least one-more kill. One day when he was arriving to Freddy's to start his day shift job he saw a young boy standing outside the door lonely staring inside. Ranger thought about killing him and afterward hid his body secretly; in a Puppet suit. He however started getting crazy cravings to murder more childern even one of his own; Mallory. One day, on Mallory's Birthday Ranger put on a Golden Freddy suit and lured Mallory and her four friends into the backroom of the restaurant to murder them. Afterward, he stuffed them into the suits so no one would find out. A month later, Ashley found out that Ranger was the one that killed their daughter and her friends, she was going to call the police on him when he took his wife's life. Afterwards he was wanted for first degree murder for killing the five childern, and second degree murder for killing his wife. After hearing that he was planing it, He fled from Raleigh and headed towards the United States where he changed his idenity, and bought a new car along with a new license plate. At first he went to Texas where 1 week later, he commited second degree murder when he killed a 4 year old boy when he was standing outside of a mall. There, he was wanted once again in that state. He left Texas quickly after hearing he's wanted for murder. He soon went to Kansas. There he once again changed his idenity, bought a new car, and changed his licenses. However he was reported to the police by a teacher when he was sneaking around an Elementray school. The police pulled up descriptions from the lady and turned out to match up to Ranger or.."Tyler Carter" which was his fake name. Ranger was able to escape out of the state in time, the state of Kansas was up on an criminal alert for him. He then went five states to the west to Californa. There he committed a second degree murder crime. He killed a 7 year old girl when she was playing in her front yard. After killing her, he threw her body off the city bridge and into the river. 29 years after his first five victums, he went back to Raleigh and to the new and improved Freddy Fazbears. There he woken up the angry souls. Ranger hid into Spring Bonnie trying to make them think that he was one of them. However it back fired, and the springlocks uncoiled and punctured into his body slowly killing him inside the suit. 30 years later, his soul awoken and haunted the suit now known as "Springtrap". Along with Fazbear's Fright being around. With his soul in the suit, he still kills the guards that goes to the place as a night guard. Personality Before a blood-thirsty serial killer, Ranger was a kind, clever, brave, respectful man. He loved his wife Ashley Miller, his twin brother, along with his precious seven year old daughter Mallory Miller and five year old Diego Miller''. But since he has been in the army for mostly all his life, he can be bit hot headed, and mean if someone threatens his family, friends, or even him himself. He spent a lot of time with his family(Ashley, Mallory & Diego). He was very playful with his daughter and son and loved their presents with him. But if he was training, holding a meeting, or even at war, he was very strict, serious, and alert. Then when he was or begging to be a killer- he is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing grin. He became distant of his wife, son and daughter as he is keeping a journal of all his killing ideas. Also acting sneaky and have anger outbursts with his own wife time-to-time that shows his unease personality to his family. As Ashley is keeping Mallory and Diego away from him due to his anger, Ranger gets even mader and his cravings to kill HER(Ashley) grows for keeping his own childern away. '''Appearence ' Ranger had pale fair skin, amber eyes, tall apiky hair, and wore a black shirt, black pants, and grayish-brown shoes while off service, but when he was in service he wore a desert camouflage fatigues army uniform. While a day guard at Freddy Fazbear's, he wore a dark purple security guard uniform that had a Guard badge at the right side. He wore a dark purple guard hat as well. Hobbies * Ranger was in the army from age 9-56 so he has many experiences. * He loves killing people and even pups''(after killing Marshall while Ryder and Rocky were trying to find him and escape Fazbear's Fright, when Ranger is in Springtrap) '' * Hanging around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (before being killed, and even tho it was closed) * great with technology so he could hack into things His Victims ' ''un-known boy~ Puppet Mallory Miller~ Freddy Fazbear Mason Carpenter~ Bonnie Emily West~ Chica Sophia Hope~ Golden Freddy Ashley Miller~ Mangle Marshall 'The Five Missing Childern Case ' The Five Missing Childern Case was the most devastating event throughout Adventure Bay. The report of them going missing happened on November 13, 1987 the same date as of Mallory's 10th birthday. The investsgation went on for 5 days buy sadly doesn't find the childern nor their bodies. Then on November 29th police looked on the footage tape to see that Ranger was the last one to be by the childern and arrested him and but him in Custody. However, they didn't find enough evidence leading towards him and stating him as the murderer so they let Ranger go. Two months later they closed up the case and investagation "Unsuccessfully". To this day they abandoned the case and never re-opened it, which leaves it a mystery of what really happened to the childern. However a few years later they started discovering that the animatronics are leaking mucus and blood from the eyes and mouths that could mean corpses. '''Other Quotes “And if you trigger those spring locks, two things will happen: first the locks themselves will snap right into you, making deep cuts all over your body, and a split second later, all the animatronic parts, all that sharp steel and hard plastic will instantly be driven into your body. You will die, but it will be slow. You’ll feel your organs punctured, the suit will grow wet with your blood, and you will know you’re dying for long, long minutes. You’ll try to scream, but you will be unable to: your vocal cords will be severed, and your lungs will fill with your own blood until you drown in it.„ ~ Ranger explaining to Zuma what will happen to him if he triggers the springlocks to the spare suit he found in Fazbear's Fright as he is in Springtrap "Follow me children. I'll take you five to a place of fun, just follow your old pal Freddy" ~ When Ranger is in the Golden Freddy suit luring Mallory and her four friends into the parts & service to kill them Stories |-| By Me= *Five Night's at Freddy's: Runaway from evil! |-| By Others= TBA Gallery Category:Canon Category:Killer Category:Characters